inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Matsuno Kuusuke
(Forward) |number= 9 (Raimon, Dark Emperors anime) 8 (Dark Emperors game) 22 (Inazuma Japan A) |element=Wind |team= Raimon Dark Emperors (former) Inazuma Japan (candidate) Inazuma Japan A |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven Inazuma Eleven GO|debut_anime= Episode 001 |seiyuu= Yūki Kodaira}} Matsuno Kuusuke (松野 空介), also called Max (マックス), is a forward for Raimon. He was a candidate for Japan's national team, Inazuma Japan, but didn't get selected. Profile Inazuma Eleven= *''"Beneath his cute exterior is a multi-skilled sportsman."'' |-|IE2= *''"Beneath his cute and cuddly exterior lies a muti-talented athlete."'' |-|IE2 (Dark Emperors form)= *''"His quickstepping ball skills have made him nigh on unstoppable."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *''"A multi-talented athlete! He's got the skills, but he gets bored easily.."'' Appearance He has light skin, round eyes and an orange nose. He is often seen wearing a pink and blue cat-design cap; he wears a different cap, white with colorful flowers on cat-design, when sleeping. Personality He is quite blunt and overly confident, his honesty sometimes causes him to say things his teammates don’t want to hear, however he generally means well. He’s a fast learner, enjoying challenges and trying new things, however taking a while to warm up to them. Plot Season 1 Matsuno excels at all sports and was involved in many other sport clubs. He joined and helped the Raimon soccer club mainly in stamina and endurance. He enters Raimon seeing one of Endou Mamoru's posters asking for players to join the club. Season 2 He and most members of Raimon are later sent to the hospital due to their injuries from the attack on Kasamino by Gemini Storm. Because of this, he became a member of the Dark Emperors in order to gain more power. They fought with Raimon, where he and Handa show their new hissatsu, Revolution V. They then begin to crush Raimon with their shots, but Endou was able to change them back to the way they originally were and make them realize what they were doing was wrong. Season 3 He was one of the 22 selected to join Inazuma Japan, being placed in Inazuma Japan A, which is Endou's team. They had a match so that their coach could see their skills. During the match he made a pass to Hiroto which leads his t eam to the first goal, however he failed to be chosen to be in the team. In the game, he was one of the players to be chosen as a member of Inazuma Japan, however, he lost. He is later shown at the graduation of the Raimon team. Both the old Raimon team and new Raimon had a match, where is show that his skills are improved since the last match as he was able to dodge Toramaru. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Wii Avatar Character View Recruitment Inazuma Eleven 3 The only way to recruit Matsuno is to get S-rank in Hirai Shinzou's competition route. He is the prize you get after beating all the teams in the upper-right group. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone In order to recruit Matsuno, you'll need to have: *'Player': Shourinji Ayumu (Old Raimon Soccer Club Community Master) *'Player': Megane Kakeru (Old Raimon Soccer Club Community Master) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 700 Kizuna Points. Stats IE= *'GP': 156 *'TP': 160 *'Kick': 60 *'Body': 56 *'Control': 78 *'Guard': 64 *'Speed': 60 *'Stamina': 56 *'Guts': 62 |-|IE2 Normal Form= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 156 *'TP': 160 *'Kick': 60 *'Body': 56 *'Control': 78 *'Guard': 64 *'Speed': 60 *'Stamina': 56 *'Guts': 62 |-|Dark Emperors form= *'GP': 195 *'TP': 223 *'Kick': 74 *'Body': 93 *'Control': 93 *'Guard': 82 *'Speed': 77 *'Stamina': 70 *'Guts': 75 |-|IE3 (Dark Emperors form)= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 128 *'TP': 121 *'Kick': 52 *'Body': 61 *'Control': 73 *'Guard': 65 *'Speed': 61 *'Stamina': 61 *'Guts': 62 |-|GO= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 135 *'TP': 161 *'Kick': 75 *'Dribbling': 94 *'Technique': 87 *'Speed': 114 *'Stamina': 121 *'Catch': 48 *'Lucky': 97 |-|GO 2:= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 130 *'TP': 129 *'Kick': 115 *'Dribbling': 107 *'Block': 102 *'Catch': 77 *'Technique': 114 *'Speed': 112 *'Stamina': 107 *'Lucky': 71 Hissatsu Anime only= *'SH Dark Phoenix' (Dark Emperors form) Inazuma Eleven= *'SH Back Tornado ' *'SH Spiral Shot ' *'OF Illusion Ball ' *'DF Quick Draw' |-| Inazuma Eleven 2 (normal)= *'OF Illusion Ball' *'OF Dash Storm' *'DF Quick Draw' *'SK Speed Force' |-| Inazuma Eleven 2 (Dark Emperors)= *'SH Revolution V' *'OF Dash Storm' *'SK Critical! ' |-| Inazuma Eleven 3= *'DF Quick Draw' *'OF Illusion Ball' *'OF Dash Storm' *'SK Speed Force' |-| Inazuma Eleven 3 (Dark Emperors)= *'SH God Break' *'SK Critical! ' Inazuma Eleven GO= *'OF Sky Walk' *'OF Illusion Ball' *'DF Spiral Draw' *'SK Critical! ' |-| Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'DF Spiral Draw' *'OF Illusion Ball' *'SK Anteikan' *'OF Sky Walk' |-| Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'DF Spiral Draw' *'OF Illusion Ball' *'SK Anteikan' *'OF Sky Walk' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'SH Cross Drive ' *'SH Revolution V' *'DF Quick Draw' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven 2 *'Ura Raimon A' *'Ura Raimon B' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'Dummy Emperors' *'First Raimon' Inazuma Eleven GO *'FF Raimon' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'FF Raimon' *'Team Endou' *'Kaze no Eiyuu Tachi' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Team Endou' *'FF Raimon' Trivia *Despite his position being forward, he plays only as a midfielder. Also, in the game, Otonashi Haruna says that Raimon cannot rely on Megane as a forward and that they must scout another, as opposed to her mentioning Max's real position as a forward. Navigation Category:Inazuma Japan